1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the coniguration of an amphibious aircraft which optimizes ergonomic, aerodynamic and hydrodynamic features. These features are designed to provide economic benefits with regard to inital cost, and operation cost without sacrifice in safety.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, the amphibious aircraft is more complex than its land based counterparts due to the dual mission. Water landing requires the aircraft to be engineered to be water tight and withstand the added stress of water impact and docking. The propeller must be protected from the spray. The aircraft must have a safe method for boarding on both land and water. Desirably the aircraft would be designed so as to be able to use a standard boat dock and thus avoid the extra expense of building a special boarding facility. It also is desirable that the aircraft complexity does not degrade aerodynamic performance when compared to comparably sized land based planes.
These design objectives must be met in such a manner that the aircraft is stable on the water, on land and in air. Further, there is the consideration of designing the aircraft so that it is convenient and safe for the pilot and passengers, and yet is integrated so that the various aerodynamic, structural and design features blend together to provide an overall practical, efficient and economical aircraft.
There have been various attempts in the prior art to augment lift by channelling the slipstream created by the propeller. Various portions at the wing or fuselage have been contoured to accomplish this. All of these devices have unfortunately resulted in degradation of cruise performance to the best knowledge at the application.